Forbidden Love
by Rauk's Creater
Summary: What happens when Magenta refuses to marry Frank N Furter? idk, sry, i suck at titles and summaries o-o tell me what you think, review, tell me if you want it to go on :P Magenta/RiffRaff
1. What will happen?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror picture show no matter how much i'd love to! i would love to own magenta but alas i do not! all property goes to Richard O'brien and that other guy!!_**

_**I do not advise you to red this if you are against incest! If you disapprove of incest TURN AWAY NOW O:**_

Magenta was kneeling down in the middle of a giant room, guards surrounded every exit.

She could hear her brother, yelling her name, begging for her to do something, anything.

She slightly turned her head and smiled at him, seeing five guards holding onto the tiny man with all their strength.

Magenta looked up to see a guard with a giant axe standing above her.

She had done nothing wrong. She only refused to marry Frank N Furter, and evidentially he didn't take that well.

The redhead was now kneeling on the floor of a pink room, decorated with statues and pictures of Frank and the Queen.

Believe it or not, she was in the dungeon back on Transsexual, in the Queen's palace.

"Magenta." The Queen began speaking, "You have refused to marry my dear, gorgeous, son. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Magenta smugly replied.

"And why is that? He has been nothing but kind to you and your brother Riff Raff, correct?"

Magenta shot the Queen an evil glare, "Your Majesty, I am already in love with somebody. Therefore I wouldn't marry your _'dear'_ Frank. And if I wasn't in love with someone? No. I would gladly die painfully then to marry your son."

Frank huffed, face covered with shock, he was completely flabbergasted.

"How dare you speak so ill of my son. You are here today for a death sentence, and you shall receive it. Guards."

Magenta looked at the man with the axe, then she turned her head to look at her beautiful brother, crying, trying to get to her. She smiled at him before turning to face the front again.

The man picked up the axe.

"Riff Raff, I love you." She whispered to herself.

As the man brought the axe down, everything went in slow motion. She could see her and Riff playing together when they were kids.

Magenta closed her eyes.

She heard her brother calling her name.

She opened her eyes to find herself in her brother's arms; he was cradling her like a baby, crying.

"My sweet, sweet Magenta...please, wake up. I cant, you cant.." She heard Riff say, squeezing her, he kissed her lips softly. Magenta kissed back, surprising him.

"Magenta!" He gasped.

She smiled "Hello Riffy."

He squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I'd lost you, my sweet, sweet angel."

"What…happened? I only remember the axe coming down."

Riff Raff held her a little tighter. Rocking her in his arms.

"I yelled, startling the man with the axe. I had enough time to grab a laser and shoot him. The axe fell to the side and cut some of you back."

Magenta hadn't even noticed the pain on her back, "But, all the guards, the Queen…Frank."

"The guards were easy to persuade, Queen took some, err, a lot of persuading…"

Magenta looked in his sorrowful blue eyes, "Like what?"

"Magenta, we have to work here, in the palace for the Queen and Prince. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't just let you die." He lowered his head, ashamed.

"Like servants? Like with Frank?"

"No. We're head of the guards. She did that so we couldn't have time to spend with each other. Frank thought of that. He doesn't know about our relationship. He figures as long as your busy, you cant be with the one you love…"

Magenta stayed silent, putting her head against his chest, tracing his chest with a finger.

He kissed the top of her head gently, continuing to rock back and forth.

Magenta moved her lips over his chest lightly.


	2. Interupted

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror picture show no matter how much i'd love to! i would love to own magenta but alas i do not! all property goes to Richard O'brien and that other guy!!_**

_**I do not advise you to red this if you are against incest! If you disapprove of incest TURN AWAY NOW O:**_

_**Hey guys, sorry this took a while :o writers block sucks x_x just to warn you, this chapter kinda sucks v.v I'm sorry, i couldn't think of what to write D:**_

Shivers flew down Riff's spine.

Magenta gently kissed the man's bony chest.

He hugged her tightly, "Please don't ever leave me."

Magenta chuckled at his plea, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to marry that man."

"So you decide death is the only option?"

"I didn't decide that, the Queen did." The redhead spat.

Riff Raff sighed in defeat, "So stubborn."

"Nothing to be stubborn about, wasn't arguing, spoke the truth."

Riff Raff silently chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Magenta kissed his chest again as he ran his fingers through her flaming red hair.

He put his lips over hers. She slightly opened her mouth to allow him access.

Their tongues danced together until Riff pulled away to breathe, both panting.

Magenta giggled as she noticed his eagerness, she was just as eager.

Riff quickly stood up, making Magenta notice that they were still in the dungeon.

Riff began walking them out of the dungeon, looking around every corner, as if to be watching for someone.

After about ten minutes or so, they arrived in their small room in the palace.

The blonde man lay his beautiful sister on the bed before pouncing on her.

They kissed each other intensely before the clothes came flying off.

Riff was still fully dressed, unlike his sister, who only had her bra left.

Magenta laughed as she watched her brother kissing her stomach, while finally unclasping her bra and throwing it at the wall.

Riff stared at Magenta in amazement, taking in her beauty.

He leaned down and kissed her breast softly.

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Why are you dressed, and I'm not?" She smiled while kissing him.

He didn't answer as she pulled his clothes off.

His clothes flew into the pile of her clothes.

He kissed her neck continuously, making her shiver involuntarily.

He was about to go in when a knock came from the door.

Magenta sighed, as well as Riff, who drooped his head down in irritation.

"Ignore it." Riff whispered, kissing her lips.

"Okay."

"Magenta! Riff Raff! I know your in there! Bring me my wife at once!"

Magenta looked at her brother with curiosity, confusion, and anger.

"Wife?"


	3. Feud

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror picture show no matter how much i'd love to! i would love to own magenta but alas i do not! all property goes to Richard O'brien and that other guy!!**

**This is a rather short chapter due to the fact i had unspeakably horrible writers block xD.**

**This amazing chapter(in my opinion) was done not only by me! I was helped by my wonderful friend Jorae :D(Jore-ay) o.o The only thing i own is her as an editor! :] **

Riff Raff jumped off of his sister and grabbed their clothes.

He quickly pulled on his clothes after handing her hers.

"Riff Raff, what and who does he mean when he says 'wife'"? Magenta glared, clearly angry beyond belief.

"No time to worry about that. Don't talk and hide in the closet." He whispered, forcing her off the bed. "Quickly!"

"No, you will tell me now. Did you lie to me Riff?" She huffed, pulling on her clothes as she was pushed to the closet.

"I will explain it all later, just please hide." He begged.

She sighed in defeat and hid in the closet.

After making sure she was hidden, he walked over to the door, opening it with a fake yawn.

"Yes? Oh, Frank. May I help you with something?" Riff yawned again, leaning on the doorframe as if he had just been woken up.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Frank yelled, slapping Riff Raff hard across the face, "Where is Magenta!?"

Riff's head turned a bit from the slap, he slowly faced Frank with a glare.

"Hospital." He simply replied, forming fists with his hands.

Frank gasped as if to be shocked, "How could you let this happen!?"

Riff Raff glared at the man before calmly replying, "It was you who proclaimed for her to be executed for not wanting to marry you. After which it was you who left her, and I who took her to the hospital."

Frank looked at him, completely astonished, "Be lucky it wasn't you who I was to have executed."

Riff growled, "I would have rather it have been me."

Frank gave him a rather small glare, "I've had enough of your commentary Riff Raff! Just see to it that the problem is fixed **immediately**." He stormed away with an angered look on his face, making Riff ram his fist into the wall in frustration. He slammed the door shut after turning around to find Magenta staring at him.

She stomped towards her brother, her mind clouded with betrayal, "You had no right!"

"Magenta I had no choice, it was marry him or lose your life."

Magenta stared at her brother, furry building in the pit of her stomach, "Hadn't you stopped to think about how I would feel about the matter?!"

"Well I wasn't going to let him take your life!" He countered before noticing Magenta gasp. He made his eyes move to a different part of the room, noticing he had been too harsh.

The man stood gazing at the redhead in front of him, trying to think of something to say to make her feel at ease.

"Magenta I-" Riff didn't get to finish anymore as Magenta swiftly walked past him, brushing his shoulder with hers; leaving the house.


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror picture show no matter how much i'd love to! i would love to own magenta but alas i do not! all property goes to Richard O'brien and that other guy!!**

**I'm not to proud of this chapter :\ its really bad in my opinion Dx!! but just wait for the next ones if u will ^_^ there is more!**

Riff stood where he was for a moment before running out of the house; He noticed his sister walking quickly down the hall.

He quickly started running towards her; when he reached his sister, he grabbed her slinder, pale arm, making her turn and glare.

"Magenta, I was doing what was best for you."

"I didn't ask you to!"

Riff stared into his sister's eyes, seeing how angry she actually was.

He shot his head around to look behind himself. He saw the shadows of guards quickly getting closer.

Turning back to his sister, he placed a hand over her mouth, "Shh."

She threw his hand off her mouth, glaring at him,

"What are y-"

The green-eyed girl was cut off by her brothers lips on hers.

She was forced against the wall as he wrapped one arm around her neck and placed his other hand on her outer thigh as two guards, fully armed slowly walked passed them, nearly stopping beside them.

Riff placed a hand on the wall above her head, moving the other hand up her shirt.

The guards completely stopped walking and were now watching. He just continued to calmly kiss his sister, ignoring his heart pounding in his chest.

He'd noticed that magenta had wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a look that said, 'only to make it believable' as she kissed him back.

"Have fun you two. But you might want to get a room." One of the guards laughed as they began walking.

Riff had relaxed as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, wasn't that girl Magenta?" Riff heard the other guard whisper.

He quickly slammed his lips back onto Magenta's.

"Yea, I think your right. Lets go tell the big Furter." The guard said before running.

Riff pilled away, noticing he was cursing fiercely under his breath.

"Riff what's going on?" Magenta asked the man, clearly pissed.

"Later." Riff mumbled, placing his hands on his head, thinking of what to do.

She jerked on his arm and made him look at her.

"No, now." She replied sternly.

He tried to argue but looking at the expression on her face, he knew he would lose.

He quickly pulled the woman to the house, closing the door behind himself. He ran to the bedroom and grabbed two suitcases already packed as he started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Riff! What's going on!" The woman yelled loudly.

"Why couldn't we have come here instead of you kissing me? Why are th e guards looking for me, and why are you packed?"

Riff stood in front of her, grabbing her hands, "The guards were closer to us then we were to here, Frank ordered you to be found, and because we have to leave. Now."

"Why is Frank looking for me."

He sighed, making her sit on the couch as he kneeled down and looked in her eyes, "He's planning to marry you." He told her, noticing she was about to yell.

"It was the only way to keep you alive!" He quickly told her.

"Could have asked! How do you think I feel about this?!"

"Your right! How could I possibly wish for my sister, my dear, DEAR sister want to die. Let alone marry the man I despise the most. I mean yea, it was so easy for me to tell that man that he can marry the person I love the most in my life." He spat back at her sarcastically.

She growled at him, "Well you kn-"

"Guards, we have located the general area of my dear Magenta. She was seen kissing a blonde man. If you see that man, I want him brought to me immediately." Franks voice roared over their heads.

"We need to go Magenta. Please." He pleaded, standing up and grabbing the suitcases.

She silently stood up and walked towards the door, placing a hand on the knob.

He quickly ran out the door after Magenta.

After he shut the door, he saw her lying on the floor, unconscious.

He looked up just in time to see someone shoot him with a laser.

_**There is more :D!!**_


	5. Frank

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything rocky horror picture show no matter how much i'd love to! i would love to own magenta but alas i do not! all property goes to Richard O'brien and that other guy!!**

**I apologize that this took so long :o major writers block :\!! but I'm working on it ^_^ so here is the 5th chapter :D This chapter was longer on paper :\!! it was 6 and a half pages on paper Dx!!**

He awoke around what seemed like several hours later by being kicked in the side.

"Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled, whipping the blonde man.

Riff slowly looked up, glaring at the man.

He looked beside him to see his sister, unconscious on the floor.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's not dead. Yet, that is anyway." Frank calmly told him, slowly walking over to Riff, holding the whip with both hands.

Riff hated that whip. He'd been hit with it more time then he could count. He hated it even more because it cut the skin several times of his beautiful sister.

"Listen, I have let you keep your life, even though you killed three of my most favorite guards. I have let your sister keep her life in exchange that I marry her and the both of you get to live."

Riff Raff turned his head to his sister after hearing her move around.

Frank walked over and kneeled down beside Magenta, "Magenta my dear, we are to be married soon." He grinned devilishly.

Frank laid a hand on her shoulder softly.

Magenta slightly moved her shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Riff whispered.

Frank ignored him and moved his hand down her arm and touched her breast.

The prince smiled in complete satisfaction when he heard a soft moan escape her luscious red lips.

Riff's eyes widened, Frank saw his shocked expression and laughed, softly moving his hand around on her breast.

"I said don't touch her!" Riff yelled, jumping up making two of Frank's guards grab both of his arms.

"Why do you care so much about who touches your Magenta?" Frank smiled, walking over to Riff Raff.

"She is my sister!" The blonde spoke.

"Or, is it that perhaps, she is more then that Riff Raff?"

Riff's heart raced, but he showed no emotion on his face.

Frank continued, "I was told, that she was seen kissing a blonde man. Riff Raff, are you aware that you're the only blonde in that part of the palace?"

Riff Raff glared, "I am aware. And are you aware, that there are four blonde men in the next part that could easily come over and kiss Magenta?" Riff Raff asked, making his accent heard more by adding an 'r' after Magenta.

"That is true, but I was told that the blonde man was balding." Frank smirked.

"Okay, well then that leaves three men." Riff Raff countered.

"Well, lets just ask Magenta." Frank huffed, stomping over to the redhead on the floor.

"Magenta, who is the man you love?" Frank asked after kneeling beside her.

She didn't answer.

Frank smiled softly and a little frustrated; He moved one of his hands onto her breasts.

"Stop it!" Riff yelled, trying to pull his arms away from the guards.

Frank ignored him and moved his other hand down to her stomach.

"Hm, I wonder how much I can make her scream." He devilishly smiled, looking down at the redhead.

Riff Raff tried to break free from the guards; they were much stronger then him.

"Put him on the wall then you are excused." He told the guards.

Riff was then chained to the wall before the guards left.

"Riff Raff?" Magenta mumbled, slightly opening her eyes.

"Quite the opposite my dear." Frank smirked.

The girls eyes flew open to see the curly haired man smiling down at her.

She immediately stood up and glared at the prince.

Frank stood up with her, still smiling his stupid smile.

"Where is Riff Raff?" she growled.

Frank just laughed while turning his head to stare at the blonde man chained to the wall.

"Riff.." she gasped silently, walking over to the wall.

"We're going to be married next week, isn't that splendid?" Frank smiled at her, clapping his hands together, still holding the whip.

"No." She glared at him.

"Oh, yes, we are. You see, your dearest brother already swore to me that you will be my bride; And if you refuse, death for the both of you. But I'll make sure you can watch Riff's slow and painful death." Frank told her through clenched teeth.

"Please Magenta. Marry the bastard." Riff looked at his sister, ignoring the gasp he heard from Frank.

"You will not speak that way," Frank clutched the whip with both hands and walked over to Riff, "to me!!" Frank slapped the whip across the blonde man's chest for emphasis on 'me.'

Riff showed no emotion on his face as he was whipped.

"Listen you are to stay with me until the marriage is over. Come, I will tell the guards to let your brother down." He spoke, beginning to walk out.

Magenta looked at her brother, "Go, please. I'll be fine." Riff told her sincerely.

"Come now Magenta!" Frank yelled as he stopped walking.

Magenta grabbed her brother's hand, she looked in his eyes, worry showing everywhere.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He smiled at her.

She gave his hand a squeeze before leaving with Frank.


End file.
